


1000 Needles

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cactuar - Freeform, CindyxPrompto at the end, Duscae, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I am horrible to prompto, Injury, Medical Procedures, Multi, Noctis uses magic, Prompto is in lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Having been forced to return back to Hammerhead for repairs, the guys are asked to take on a hunt.  Never one to say no to lend a helping hand, they accept.After a long and fruitless seach, they decide to head back as their main target is nowhere in sight.As Prompto steps away from the group, something catches his attention. The biggest mistake was seeking out the creature in question.  And never would they have realized this creature would have been moreally deadlier  than their sought out target.





	1000 Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome back to Prompto hell. I can't seem to stop writing about prompto getting into the worst situations. He is clumsy, but we love him. Right? 
> 
> Well, here is another story that I had the idea for quite some time, and now just posting it. Yeah it had been a bit of time, but oh well.
> 
> IMPORTANT :  
> So like what I'm doing with my oldest stories, I am rewriting them. As with this one, I fixed up spelling errors, filled up any holes that might have been left out and just gave characters a bit more story time. They really needed to be more fleshed out like characters should be.
> 
> I added over 8000 words to this story, so I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I focused a lot more on the relationship with Cindy and Prompto. When it first came out, I had left peices of it out. But seeing how it didn't fit right, I worked alot with it, so hopefully it comes out like a romantic story should be.
> 
> This updated version was uploaded September 29th, 2018 while I'll keep the original date up for the old version.
> 
> Thank you.

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds in the distance were singing, and the odd monster living in the area cooed in their language. So, not too much of a busting area to say the least. One could tell you this happened everyday in the land that was dubbed Duscae. The barren land, with far too little greenery and a never ending sea of dust and dirt was all you could hope for here. Still, it didn’t scare away the locals here who called this land home.

And that’s where it started today, just like any other. 

The sun over heart had brands the land with a heat wave, melting everything in sight that even shade started to vanish. Most of the people spent their days inside and in front of the air conditioner to escape the deadly heat. Not that anyone could blame them. It was safer.

Others, the braver ones remained performing their duties, proud to work their butts off to provide for their families. These were the ones who could manage and withstand the heat. An ability one needed in order to survive out here. 

In the distance, out by the later of mountains lay a building everyone in Duscae knew, if not, you were crazy or out of town. But for the outsiders , now somewhat new to the region, who were driving towards the post only gave out sighs of relief when they saw the familiar hammerhead shark logo display within the baby blue sky.

A sleek black car, one crafted by the gods themselves rolled up on the old beaten road, wheels groaning with effort as not accustomed to such damaged roads. The wheels were muddy and caked with dirt. And that wasn’t all. Every part of the pristine car, the Regalia, was covered in the substance. The hood to the rims were caked in dirt and mud, the sides even worse off like someone tried performing the worst painting job one could ever do.

Paint from the back, where what looked like to be claw marks chipped away at the paint, leaving a few strips to glide in the wind. The windows on the rear and the right side were smashed in completely while the front one was cracked, ready to cave in with the lightest touch. Upon closer inspection, the front wheel also looked ready to cave in, air seeping out at a slow rate. Overall, anyone could say the car had definitely seen better days.

When said car came to a stop, squeaking and whining as the weight of the passengers moved about, did the car hiss and tick under the hot sun, giving up so delicately. The doors opened, carefully so as if the doors would come breaking off. One by one the passengers stepped out, groaning and making non so beautiful human sounds as they left the confinement of their companion and into the blistering heat. It didn’t help relieve the pains and aches that plagued them at all corners of their squishy flesh.

“ Never, ever will we do another hunt like that again! I don’t care how much the reward is worth!” Prince Noctis growled, eyes turning red with rage as he slammed the door shut with such force, a few pieces of glass came raining to the ground at his feet. The action led his arm to radiate pain so he rubbed at the joint to release the kinks.

Off to his side, his younger companion did the same thing, rubbing his sore body parts and groaned painfully. He looked moments away from either crying from exhaustion or simply passing out into the dirt below. 

“ Yeah. Never again. I don’t know what we were thinking!” he whined pathetically, voice harsh as he tried to clean his face with his shirt. It didn’t get any better.

Ignis, the advisor, and certainly the ‘ mother’ of the group gave them a longing stare, green eyes calculating behind framed glasses which blew up in a ray of light under the sun. He sent them a cold glare, not impressed with their incessant whining as he heard straight for the past few hours. He was equally exhausted, if not more and never once did he aught to complain like the younger two. Never.

Having enough with their banter and needing some time alone without his already aching head, he left the group to stand at the car and walked towards the local store, hoping he had enough money to purchase some curatives. Between their injuries and now the repairs of their precious car, he knew sleeping well and getting enough food in their bellies was going to be hard. So very hard indeed.

Gladio, the older of the group stayed behind and watched carefully as Ignis stumbled into the store, looking moments away from collapsing to the ground. His amber eyes furrowed, displeased at how hard the man was trying to be strong for the group, but failed to realize his boys strength and carry on like nothing was wrong. Rolling his eyes, and keeping a mental note to chastise the advisor, he turned back to the other two and chuckled when he saw them play fighting. Well, more so Prompto than Noctis, who was trying to side step away from the blond who wanted to play. There was no end to the energy within that small body.

Children. The both of them.

When he overheard them complaining more about the hunt in between then dodging hits, did he feel the need to intervene.

“ You two are just a bunch of wusses. The hunt wasn’t all that bad. You just need to man up is all.” He retorted, crossing his beefy arms over his chest and grinned. Oh how he loved picking on them.

They stopped their play fighting and looked up to the shield, both sending him looks of bewilderment. Not having the strength to fight back, knowing he would indefinitely lose, Noctis shrugged his shoulder and sauntered over to the store. Gladio watched him go, frowning at the lack of commitment and watched him go. He didn’t get far as a voice not too far called out to them, causing the three men to look towards the sound.

“ Prince! What in the nine hells happened to my special girl?” the voice shrieked, higher than any voice Noctis could even pinpoint.

Finding the one responsible for the call, they all remained quiet, eyes wide and growing more in fear when a beautiful blond woman dressed in her usual mechanic gear, tools alike jingling at her hip came busting out of the garage, marching like a madman in their direction. Her normal soft green eyes were blown open, turning red while steam blew through her ears. Her hips swayed side to side, more prominent than usual just to prove her anger. Men knew it all to well.

The three men stay still, hoping she wouldn’t see them, but as soon as she gained some distance and pulled out a rather long wrench from its holder and held it out like a weapon, they immediately panicked, though it was Noctis she went towards. Afraid, he stepped back in a panic while throwing his hands in surrender , shaking like a leaf under her stare.

“ Uh, hi, Cindy!” he stammered, lip twitching.

“ Oh, don’t you ‘ HI, Cindy’ me! What is this? What happened to the car?” She demanded, voice raising higher as she waved her wrench around in Noctis’ face.  
He watched it with everything he had, afraid that if he blinked , it would come crashing down on his head. The others thought the same and slowly backed away. And she noticed it just as soon as the first steps touched the found. When they had yet to respond, her temper shortened.

“ Well? Any of yall gunna tell me what happened, or not?” 

Prompto held his hands up too, shaking and kept his mouth shut. He held a blush on his cheeks, happy to see her as he always did, but not getting yelled at by her. He looked around, trying to find an escape route, but didn’t get one. Gladio, being bigger and used to these altercations didn’t move at all, only remained quiet and slightly impressed by the girls anger. He always did like a fighter. 

Cindy growled, arm shaking. “ Won’t talk to me, huh? Is that the thanks I get for all the hard work I put into cleaning your car? It hadn’t even been a couple of days since you lot last came here for a tune up. And now this?” She hissed, throwing her gloves hands against her hips and circled the car, eyes taking in all the damaged there could be. They were narrowed the entire time. Once she finished her round, she raised her upper body and looked between the three men. “ Well? Anyone going to speak up?”

“ I assure you, Miss Cindy, it was not our intention for our vehicle to be damaged like this.” An accented voice pierced through the lot.

Startled by the newcomer, Cindy turned around and came face to face with Ignis who was walking over to the group, eyes looking even more tired while a frown plastered itself on his lips. He held a rather large bag in his hand, filled to the brim with potions and medical supplies alike. When he stopped a few feet away, Cindy eyes softened, unable to be mad at the taller man.

“ Ignis. I’m sorry for yelling.” She said, smiling softly. Her charms worked as Ignis flashed her a welcoming smile back.

“ Its quite alright. I understand your anger, but like I said, it was never our intentions to damage the car. Unfortunately, he had a bit of a mishap during one of out missions today, and well, as you can see, was out of our league. “ he added, thrusting his hand out towards the car and his companions. 

Cindy followed the hand and allowed herself to really take in the damage to not just the car, but to them as well. Her heart sank, feeling guilty for yelling at them when they were hurting too. They were all covered in dirt, head to toe and even some areas where she could see various scratches and bruises. Hopefully no injuries needing a potion as that would only make her feel even worse. She knew the dangers the put themselves through everyday. With the Empire hunting them down day after day without rest, she could lay off a bit and help them, like her grandpapa would tell her  
She could do it this one time. Surely.

“ Fine. I’ll forgive ya, but don’t let this become a normal event for you guys, you hear me?” She said, putting attitude forth but flashed a smile to all four men.

They released sighs of their own and all for the same reason: to not be brutally murdered by her skillful hands. They all know Cindy is a wonderful and helpful woman, that doesn’t mean she can be a ruthless as a tier when angered. It’s why they like to remain in her good side and not like to be besties with her wrench. 

She went to address the prince with a quick talk when she looked around alarmingly, puzzled here the prince could have gone. Would have been total mystery until Prompto spoke up, yelling over his shoulder when she now saw the prince making a mad dash to the dinner on the other side of the lot.

“ Noct! Get back here you traitor! “ he wailed, running after his friend, not before flashing Cindy a good looking smile and a hard wink. She just rolled her eyes, very used to men flirting with her at every corner of the world, yet for some reason when Prompto did it, she couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe it was his youthful charm.

Shaking her head playfully, she was pulled from her thoughts when Gladio took that moment to stroll I’ve to the mechanic, smiling down at her as if silently thanking her. 

“ I’m going to go after the kids. You know how it can be with them. Can’t be left alone for even a minute.”

“ Sure thang. “ Cindy said as she as Ignis watched him leave to the restaurant where that left only Ignis to remain at her side. He wore an expression of pure boredom, though it was anything but. “ Why don’t you go and join them? After all that you boys endured today, I bet you’re mighty hungry. “

“ Its alright, Cindy. I’m not all that hungry.” He reassured her, but it came back to bit him in the ass as his stomach growled menacingly, proving her point valid . She leaned over, backside primed as she smirked devilishly.

“ Oh? And what was that I just heard?” She played along and pocked her finger against Ignis’ stomach. 

When the man blushed with embarrassment, she giggled and back away, knowing she was stepping over his boundaries. So she placed her attention back to the car and proceed to do another look over just to know what she had in store for her. She popped open the hood , grimacing as it hissed. Not even hesitating; She threw her upper body into the car and peered inside.  
Seconds later, she popped back up when Ignis still held a confused look. 

“ I’m only kidding. Sorry for making you uncomfortable. But go anyways. Keeping yourself unfed is asking for trouble. And besides, I need you boys to be in proper shape for later.”

Ignis’ curiosity sparked. “ For what, may I ask?”

“ For a job later. If I’m required to fix this mess you boys made.” She said, thumb pointing to the car. “ Then I bet I get some sort of reward of the sorts. But enough of that. Go on now! Get inside and eat! I’ll be a little while, ya hear?”

With that, she sauntered off towards the garage to get the utensils she would need to fix the car. Ignis watched her go, hips swaying and hair bobbing with each steps. He dare say he liked looking at her back, and when the idea reached his head, he gave himself a light smack and headed to the diner. Upon entering, he was blasted with a rush of cold air, sending the worst kind of shivers down his spine. The sudden change of temperature was sure to make one sick! Perhaps he should alert Takka on that.

Shaking his head and twisting his head off to the left of the building, Ignis saw his three companions who had already made themselves comfortable by ordering drinks and was talking in rushed voices. He walked over to the table, not even greeting them as he placed the large bag at the corner of the table, away from anyone who may trip and sat into the empty seat beside Gladio.

“ Hey Ignis! “ Prompto chirped, happy to see the advisor, but more happy to see a young waitress handing them their drinks one by one. Gapping his cup, Prompto sipped his orange juice, happy as can be. “ So, uh, Cindy sure is mad huh?”

Ignis snatched a stray cup of water, ready to fight anyone who claimed it was theirs and took a long drink, admiring how it moistened his dry throat and gave him new life. With the cup empty, he placed it on the table gently. 

“ I wouldn’t say mad, per say. I would go along the lines of disappointed.”

Everyone nodded, feeling g guilty for the burden they placed upon Cindy. Prompto was the first to speak up. “ It makes sense. Still, she sure was scary. I’ve never seen her like that before. “

“ Well, we did damage the car pretty bad. Especially after she went through all the trouble a couple of days ago to fix it then. I can understand where she is coming from.” Gladio said, leaning against the window and looked outside to the nothing that the land of Duscae had to offer. Only a few mountains and more dusty flatland. 

Off to the side, and more occupied with his drink, Noctis nodded but remained silent. Ignis, just not having it, sighed through his nose and hand a hand through his sweaty bangs. He could feel a headache coming on strong this time sound, and no medicine would give relief. The damage done to the car was no laughing matter and the amount of money they would need to foot the bill was going to cost an arm and a leg. Money they don’t have, and certainly won’t have for some time. And the curatives and the food they are ordering as they sit here was only going to push them deeper into the hole.

It was clear that the other three didn’t have these worries because Prompto leapt from his seat, pointing excitedly as the waitress returned with their food laid out on the tray in her hands  
.  
“ Look! Our food is here!”

And food there was. It mostly consistent of burgers and fries. At first, Ignis was going to chastise them for their lack of healthy food, bur decided against it. He was pleased however to see that they had ordered a veggie burger with a salad on the side. Just how he liked it. Once the woman left, they all started to eat. They were all slow with their meal, Savoring the flavour that exploded in their mouths and the feeling of content. They didn’t do too much talking, just a few miters here and there. Hunger took control more than the need to talk.

Half way through his meal, Ignis lay his burger down and watched diligently to each of his companions as they ate, unaware of his staring. It’s silly, he knows, it’s just a habit he has, to make sure everyone is getting their fill and food is being eaten. Well, there was no problem here. He knows their was a high chance seconds would be called for.

Finishing the last few bits of his salad, he noticed the other finished theirs. Gladio belched and rubbed at his stomach, feeling both full and content. Prompto and Noctis had leaned their heads together, staring at Ignis with a look he didn’t feel comfortable with. 

“ Yes?” he asked, eyebrows raised, clearly confused as to why they were staring at him so.

Was there something on his face? Did he forget something? Not knowing why, he followed Prompto’s eyes to the plate beside his salad. Upon realizing what they were staring at, he sighed.

‘ So that’s what they are starting at.’

Grabbing the plate with a mountain of fries that he refused to eat, he tossed it between the younger two, who didn’t even wait any time to devour the fries like starving wolves. No even giving them a second look, he went about to finish his salad in peace. Once finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and folded the utensils on over the bowl and pushed it towards the middle of the table with the others dishes, like Gladio, feeling well fed.

“ How was it?” Gladio asked, leaning over and placed his head in the palm of his hand, ignoring the two eating the fries like animals.

“ It was delicious. Thank you for being the adult and ordering my meal for me.” He praised, smiling to the elder man and leaned into his leather seat, groaning ad it rubbed at his back. His eyes closed, giving into the rest his body ached for. The sounds sound him started to vanish.

Gladio never muttered a word as Ignis became quiet. He knew what he was doing, and he was going to respect that wish. Ignis was a busy man who always did everything for him. It was only fair to allow him some downtime, even if for a few minutes. Then shit can hit the fan all it wants.

He grinned at the younger two as they finished the last bits of fries from the plate, leaving it looking brand new. Each licked their fingers hungrily to rid of the last bits of grease. They were thankfully quiet in doing so, because Gladio knows that if Ignis caught sight of the ungodly act of Noctis licking his fingers, the advisor would be livid and cause a scene about ‘ poor table manners’. Let’s just be thankful he wasn’t able to see the monstrosity. 

“ Woo! Now that was a good lunch!” Prompto sighed, patting his expanding stomach. 

Noctis followed after with a groan. “ Yeah. I’m super full now.”

Hearing their relief and not the sound of dying animals, Ignis opened his eyes and lifted himself from the seat, back straight as a board as he gazed at the three. “ I am glad to hear so. I hope this means this will tie you over until dinner?”

“ Yep! “

Perfect. 

The front door opened, not that they had heard it as they talked away. The bell over the door rang sweetly and the familiar click of duty heels caught their attention as they drew closer, causing the boys to look up. 

“ Well, well. It looks like I came just at the right time.”

Turning heads, they all smiled we Cindy approached their table, a sheen of sweat covered her exposed body and a fine layer of car oil ran down the side of her head and down to her neck, not that they minded, and certainly not a young blond who shot out of his chair, face so red, a tomato couldn’t compare. 

“ C-cindy! Ah, h-hi Cindy!” Prompto stammered, words lost in his throat as Cindy got closer, sending the best chills through his body. He flashed her a big smile and felt his heat shatter when she didn’t notice. It shattered even more when Ignis moved over, providing an opening for her to sit which she gladly took.

Yeah. His heart was broken.

“ Cindy. I am glad to see you. How goes the repairs for the car?” Ignis asked as professional as he could, even though the others knew he was sweating on the inside.

The mechanic leaned back into the leather chair and smiled at the group, making them all sigh with relief.

“ Everything is going swell, all things considered I guess. There are a few special parts I will need to order to fix her up, so it will be a few days until I can get you boys on the road again. Other than that and a lot of TLC, she’s going to be looking as purdy as ever!” she said, voice practically bouncing.

A collective sigh rung through the table. Glad to all extends of the world that their car will be saved, it meant the world to them, knowing someone was willing to save their sorry asses for the damage. Ignis leaned over, ready to thank Cindy a million times over until Prompto cut him off.

“ You’re the best Cindy! No one fixes cars like you do!” Prompto sang, body shaking with his admiration for the girl.

Cindy giggled at the display and her emerald eyes drew deep into his baby blue ones. “ Aw, thanks hun. It’s always nice to be appreciated and all. But don’t yall worry. The job will be done. But that aside, I do have a favour to ask of yall, if your up for it.”

Not a single word was spoken between the four. They all gave the mechanism a serious look, eyes and body set on the job they knew she was asking. After all she did for them, how could they say no? And Cindy knew this look all to well as went to business. 

Plucking an empty cup and filling it to the brim with the pitcher did she start. “ Well, for starters, we have another monster problem. This time, they come in a bigger pack. These beats have been causing a ruckus again, and we are done. Most of the hunters we ask for are either too far to reach us in time or are off doing other missions, and we simply can’t wait for too long. So, that’s we yall come in. Will ya help us?”

“ Sure thing. “ Noctis spoke up without skipping a beat. “ It’s the least we could do. So what kind of monsters are we dealing with anyways? “

Cindy took a long drink, appreciating the moment of peace until he lowered the cup. “ It’s a pack of Voretooth. I know it doesn’t sound all that dangerous, but believe me, these fellas are not your run of the mill beasts. These guys are twice the size of the normal ones, and a lot strong too. They have injured a few people now due to their size alone, so we don’t even bother to hunt them ourselves. It’s not worth it until he get outside help. Now, with this task, just be careful, ya hear?”

“ Oh course. You have nothing to worry about.” Ignis said, fixing his shirt and jacket, professional as always.  
“ Yeah! We can take these guys on no problem!” 

Prompto shouted gleefully, pumping his fist in the air, ready for his new task. “ Don’t worry, Cindy! Well take care of those badies for you!”

“ Shall we leave now? Ignis asked, getting up from hit seat.

Cindy remained sitting, eyes watching as Ignis gathered up the dishes, ready to return them to the front counter. There was no asking the man to settle down for even a moment, and by the looks of their faces, she knew they were ready to leave now.

“ I don’t want you boys to feel like I’m rushing you or anythin’, but the soon they go, the better. I hope you understand.”

Ignis gathered the last of the dishes and wrapped them carefully in his hands. He gave the blond mechanic a soft smile, eyes no longer showing their previous exhaustion. “ Nonsense. It’s no problem at all. We shall leave shortly.”

With that, they left the table and gathered up all they needed before heading out the door. The bag of curative locked tightly within the advisors grasp.  
Leaving the diner was a horrid experience. The cool air within the walls of the diner had them feeling at peace and tranquility, but the moment they left, the hot Duscaen air hit hem hard and left their bodies to start sweating under the blazing heat of the sun.

Sensing their immediately discomfort, Cindy led them over to the side of the garage where a large shade covered them. Too bad the heat still got to them. Time to get to business. 

“ Alright, so the pack was last seen yesterday over those mini hills over there about a miles walk away.” She started, pointing down the dusty path where a tree from the distance was distinctively by what could only be claws and teeth from the vicious animals. 

“ No sweat. This will be easy. And what will the reward be?” Gladio perked up, giving Cindy a seductive look. Prompto glared from the corner. Death was in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and brushed it off easily, as she did with all the other men who wished to gain her favour. His advances were nothing new sadly. “ Money, and lots of it. The people here, myself included are fed up with these beasts and want them gone.”

With the matter of money in play, and the reward to be paid quite handsomely, they were all in fact eager to take the hunt and save the area. The people had done them a great service, so it was only fair to return the favour. And plus, the money could come in handy to pay for the repairs as well as any food and curative they would need for the future, knowing their track record.

“ Don’t you worry you’re pretty head, Cindy! We will make you proud!” Prompto saluted, making the mechanic giggle. He smiled back, cheeks growing even pinker.

Noctis just sighed and headed down the path, shoving both his hands into his pockets. “ Well, I guess sleep will have to wait a while.”

Prompto snorted, cheeks blowing up like a frog as he tried not to burst out laughing. He ran after his friend down the dirty trail and slapped a hand on his back, playfully attacking the prince. Gladio and Ignis said their farewells to the young woman and hurried their way down to meet with their comrades, dust flying up into the air with each step they took while catching up.

Cindy ran a gloved hand over the side of the garage, feeling the heat seep through the material and to her hands. She stood there for some time, eyes never leaving the group of four until they became so far, they blended into the wildlife. A unsettling feeling grew inside the pit of her stomach, sending a shiver down her spine. And no, it was not from the heated garage. Why this fleeting feeling came to her, she would never know. They were big boys, strong boys who could take care of themselves. So why he had these thoughts that something might go wrong was completely foreign to her. Sighing heavily, she went back into the garage and gave the Regalia a look before tinkering away at the car, mind wondering far off.

 

\--

 

 

“God’s! Can it be any hotter?” Noctis whined, hands raised to the heavens. When nothing came down, he started to wipe the pile of sweat from his brow with his equal sweaty him while his other arm tried to fan his chest with his shirt. Sadly, it didn’t work.

Prompto stopped right beside his best friend, feeling sweat dribble down his back. Tired of being, well, tired, he sat down on a small flay rock and groaned. “ You said it. I don’t think it’s ever been this hot back home.”

The prince didn’t reply, only lowered his head against his chest and breathed. They had taken refuge under a large tree that provided a perfect amount of share for the entire group. Having walked for over an hour with little to show for it, they decided to head to the tree for a brief break before starting up again. All around them, as far as the eye can see, all they were given was nothing but fried up plants and an ocean of yellow and brown dirt.

And by the gods was there a lot of dirt.

Gladio leaned up against the tree, scowling as his eyes scouted the area for any movement. Aside from the odd bird, only the gentle sway of the weak tree and bushes moved. There was no sign of life anywhere out here. He decided to work with his ears next. Closing his eyes, he raised his head higher and focused on any scratches or howls in the distance. Still nothing.

While doing that, Ignis was hunched over a small map of the area. He hummed out in confusion while running his chin the longer he looked at the map. He had checked a dozen times by now, but he was sure they were in the correct area where the group of Voretooth had last been spotted. Yet, all they had been greeted with was nothing. Nothing in sight for miles.  
He frowned. Packs don’t move out so fast unless their territory was being threatened, and he knows for sure that isn’t h the case. So where were they?

“Are we even in the right area? “ Prompto whined, answering Ignis’ question he had for the past hour himself. Thankfully he didn’t have to voice it, less he looked like a fool.

“Yes Prompto. According to the map, we are.”

Gladio opened his eyes and gave up on his hearing to aid them on their quest. It didn’t help now, and certainly won’t now. He skipped down the roots of the tree and stood behind Ignis, scanning over the map he could not read. “ I can’t see or hear anything out of the ordinary. It’s like the whole area was abandoned or something. “

“ Well I assure you, this is the area miss Cindy indicated where they stay.” He shot back, accented voice coming out strict.

Chucking at the seriousness in the tone, Gladio held up his hand, becoming no threat at all to the advisors wellbeing . “ Hey, I’m just saying. I believe you and all, but this place is pretty barren. Let’s keep heading west for a bit and see if we can anything is hiding.”

Without complaint, they all agreed. It took a moment for them to feel comfortable leaving the shade of the tree, but when they did, they regretted it fully. The scoring hot sun greeted them with a wonderful kiss of awaiting death. How they loved it.

A mile down the path, Noctis groaned and tried to fan himself. With a wet shirt drenched in his sweat, it glued to his skin and burned when he peeled it back. He felt like vomiting at the feeling alone. Prompto was not far behind. He was just thankful enough his arms were fully exposed to not suck in the heat like his best friend did. Poor sap.

They walked a little longer, groaning and kicking up dirt as they went. They all looked about, searching for anything. Still no Voretooth pack. It was like they packed up and left without so much as a goodbye to the people.

Ignis stopped in his tracks, brain working fast, putting through any scenario he could muster into play. Nothing. Shaking his head and noticing his party member a good distance away he noticed Prompto further from the group, almost a small spec of dust with the rest of his surroundings as he looked around giant rocks and other vegetation. 

“ Prompto! Don’t wander off too far ahead, and please do be careful! Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. They might be lurking nearby!” he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to help let the sound travel further. He waited a moment, hoping the blond would hear his voice. He didn’t.

He got ready to try again, anger lacing his body when a hand gripped his arm, startling him. Noctis gave him a frown, clearly not happy with the blond not responding, but decide against anyways. “ Calm down Specs. I’ll tell him. “

“ Alright, but do remind him to watch where he is stepping. The ground is uneven and loose rocks may be within range. The last thing we need is for him to sprain an ankle or worse, break a limb for his inability to keep his head up. “ he cautioned, knowing his prince would be the one to get through to his blond friend a lot quicker then he.

With a final nod to his advisor, Noctis headed over to the blond, stepping mildly over rocks that jutted out from the earth and avoiding the many random holes that seemed to appear everywhere where his friend happened to be. He narrowly missed one who that could have eaten his entire foot. Now he understood why Ignis was having g a fit over Prompto getting hurt. It was bound to happen.

Finally, after a few minutes of avoiding the lands obstacles, he let out a tired sigh when he finally reaches his friends side. More so happy to see then than being angry for his childish antics as usual, he went to grab for a small rock and toss it over and startle his friend. Pay back for making Ignis worry like usual. 

“ What are you doing you dork?” Noctis asked, watching as Prompto now searching the area, twisting his head alarmingly.

“ Looking for the pack of Voretooth! Duh!”

The prince snickered, unconvinced. “ Uh-huh. And you’re going to find them under rocks?”

Prompto looked up from his spot, bottom lip sticking out as he gave Noctis that look. He was trying, and the idea of his friend basically saying otherwise hurt. “ Hey, you never know. Where else could they be hiding?”  
True that.

With the results of his search turning up nothing, Prompto was quick to give up and followed Nocis down the path, still being mindful of his area around him. Turning another way, they both came to a stop when they reached a small river, glistening stunningly under the run and had their mouths suddenly going bone dry. Not one to actually drink from the river, as who knew if any bacteria rest within, they decided to sit beside the water on a flat rock and admired the slow growing life the water provided for the few plants around.

“ Where could they have gone?” Noctis muttered to himself, bored.

“ I know , right? An entire pack doesn’t just pack up and disappear. You think a monster got to them?” Prompto questioned, staring off into the distance that never seemed to end.

The raven shot him a look, disbelieving. “ A whole pack? And at their stature? What monster in this area would come and take them out? It’s probably just some pa- Hey!” he sputtered, anger coursing through him as Prompto jumped too his feet, thrusting his hand over his mouth to shut him up. When he managed to wrestle the hand away, he glared at the blond. “ What the hell was that for!?”

Prompto didn’t stray away from where his eyes glided over. His body became ridged, stiff in concentration, arm still outstretched, but lowered now.

“ I heard something.”

“ You heard something. Really.” Noctis repeated, unconvinced.

Annoyed by his friends lack of faith in him, Prompto rolled his eyes but still kept them firm on his desired location. “ Yes, I did.”

“ I didn’t hear anything. I think the heat is getting to you, making you hear things that aren’t there.” He promised while watching a fat bead of sweat slide down the side of Prompto’s head. This had a concerning effect on Noctis. Maybe the heat was frying his friends brain, causing him to believe in non existence things? Perhaps they should return to Hammerhead before heat stroke or other ailments took a firm hold on them. Today didn’t look like a successful hunting day.

He went to get up from the bock, dusting whatever that eat on his backside and turned to the blond who had still yet to teeter away from looking south, a determined look carries on his face. He refused to move even an inch.

“ No. I definitely heard something out there.”

“ Ok, you can hear whatever you like, but I’m going to go back to the others. I suggest you do the same.” He suggested, hoping his words would pull through to the thick skull. He really didn’t want to physically drag his friend back, but if he did, he’ll do it.

He gave Prompto one last look until he took a few steps back, hoping to hear the blond follow after. He did not. But then a loud snap sounded off in the distance, sending a shiver down Noctis’ spine. He tossed his body around and materialized his weapon and poised into a attacking stance, ready for a fight. When nothing jumped out to him, he lowered his sword and looked around in confusion.

Nothing came out.

Noctis lowered his sword, letting the metal tip rest against his hip as he let out a small chuckle. Gods. He was the one going crazy now! Shaking his head and rubbed the sweat from the long bangs, he turned back towards the older two when another snap sounded off again, this time louder than the first and much closer. Prompto had shrieked this time, absolute fear written within his scream as he pulled out his gun and swung it in every direction, ready to shoot.

“ Noct! You heard that, right!?”

“ Yeah!” he gulped.

Prompto took cautious steps forward, breath coming out in great huffs as he neared closer to the area where the noise sounded off. He kept his gun raised, finger resting on the trigger, ready to fire off at a moments notice. There was no way he was going to let his guard down and be attended. Never!

They tiptoed over until they hit a small rock bed. Curious as to why the sound came from an area like this had them wondering. What would live in an area filled with broken sticks and mud caking the area. Old crusted leaves decorated random spots. And they weren’t ones you would see in the middle of fall, which looked stunning. Nope. These were a nasty brown, dying and withered. All could agree that the place was an eyesore.

Knowing now that no danger was to come their way, Prompto lowered his gun, facing the bare eel to the earth and attached his head with a slender finger. 

“ Huh. I was so sure that something was over here.”

Like always, just like him, Noctis grumbled and kicked a small rock in annoyance. His trusty sword dissolved within his hands back to the space from whence it came. To this day, he still didn’t clearly know where that was. Whatever. He turned around and began walking back to Ignis and Gladio, hands shoved in his jacket. 

“ Let’s go back. How ridiculous. “

Prompto watched him leave, swearing and whining until the voice became a whisper in the wind. Frowning, he remained rooted to the ground, searching. He was so sure he had head something, a creature Noctis did too, hence why he reacted. But something big needed to make that noise, so where was it? The was no where to hid with a body that big, and they would have for sure seen it moving. 

Gods! This was becoming the worst hunt ever! And Cindy was depending on them to save them!

His heart gave a great flutter, swelling as blood pumped irrationally. He was just glad it didn’t head south, otherwise he would stay here until he managed to control himself. Later though. Then he’ll ttil about her all he wants. For now, all he wants when he returns home is a smile on her face and a thank you kiss from his goddess. 

Too bad it didn’t look to happen anytime soon.  
He looked into the horizon one last time. Again, nothing showed itself so he materialized his gun and left. Walking back, he heard a quiet giggle like sound. He whipped his head into the general direction and saw a lime green like blob jiggling about between two large rocks. Blue eyes grew wide, curiosity covering his senses. The blob jiggled again, and with that, Prompto headed over to the thing, wanting to know what it was. He stopped a few feet away and leaned over, hands resting on his keen to get a better look.

The thing was definitely light green, like a lime and new grass in the spring., a weird combination for anything living out in the dessert. It stood out too much, so why live here? What also sparked his interest were the inch long black hairs that sprouted from atop it’s head, kinda like a cactus. 

Interested with his new discovery, Prompto lifted his hand and extended his finger and chuckled to himself when the blob wobbled when he pulled back. It reminded him of jello. A weird combination, but sure.  
He poked it again, and again and again. It all stopped when a shrill cry erupted from the thing, making Prompto stumble and cover his ears with his hands. 

When the shrieking stopped, he gasped in shock, heart pumping wildly as he examined the strange thing. Thinking that maybe, just maybe this thing was alive, he bent down to have another look, but the thing beat him to it. The small body twisted with lighting speed, showing off its two eyes as black as night and a bottomless gaping mouth.

Before Prompto could even get the scream that bubbled up in his throat to be released, the creature twirled around and then thrust it’s two small hands up towards his person; a glean of anger starred in its eyes. And with a sharp scream of its own, the hands blew up twice it’s size and released its world famous protection mechanism.

It all happened so fast. Needles, hundreds, if not thousands of needles, thinner than a led pencil pierced through his skin while he tried to shield his face from the onslaught. The pain was sharp, so instant that Prompto didn’t even register the pain until after he had tripped on a rock and flung himself on the ground. Only then, did the stabbing in his back from the rocks and the hundreds of needled imbedded into his skin did he gather enough air into his lungs to finally scream.

His screaming burned, lungs aching and squeezed, unable to breath properly as be writhed on the ground. His vision turned black around the edges as he looked up to the sky, painfully wishing he could up there and away from the unforgiving earth. His muscles seized, tight and clenched, only mixing with the needles and ripped deeper into his fragile skin. The need to scream bubbled in his throat, but all he could get out was a chocked cough as if he was dying that very moment. 

The pain was too much. 

Body in the worse imaginable pain and scared to his bones, Prompto gasped for breath as he tried to look down at his body. Just moving an inch caused such a shock to his body that he let out another shrill cry, this time, tears rolled down his face. Any movement had him ready to gag. Breathing, moving and even thinking was such a toll that the needles only moved deeper into his skin if he even thought about doing anything.

The needles that pierced his stomach area could be felt shifting about as he breathed. Even in his muscles, which now shook with violent spasms only increased in volume. Bile that collected in his through threatened him so , ready to spill on the ground around him if he so much as moved anther inch, daring him. But how could he not when everything was on fire? Was there no cure, or was he to lay on the ground and be in the worst pain imaginable until he dies?

Oh gods! He was going to die?!

No! He didn’t want to die! He was still young with a whole life ahead of him! He wanted to go back to school and learn more. He wanted to stay and grow old with Noct while he became the new king. He wanted to travel the world and take pictures of the most stunning of objects the world have do offer. But most of all, he wanted to see Cindy, to get married to her and raise a wonderful family with her! How was that possible if he were to die here today? 

A strangles sob cracked through his lips as reality hit him so hard. The pain coursing through his body was one thing, but a broken heart and dreams was another. Almost ready to give up and surrender, this life, the ground beneath him shook, like a pack of wild animals came barreling towards him. Moving his head slightly to the side, he could hardly make out the blurry blobs that grew larger with each step they took. Too bad he couldn’t figure out what they were as his brain h didn’t want to work.

“ Prompto!”

The world around him shook. He knew that voice! He knows he does! It was Noctis! Oh gods, it’s was Noctis!  
He tried responding, really, he did, but no words came out. Well, not human words, just a mixture between screaming and crying. Not meaning to, he flung his hand towards the group, fingers dancing in the air until it couldn’t hold its strength and felt to the ground with a heavy thud, where the thin needles only stabbed even deeper from all sides. Prompto howled with pain, ready to scream to the heavens. Fingers clawed at the crusty dirt, finding something, anything to release the unmeasurable pain he was placed under. He was only given rocks instead.

Strength depleted, he gasped on the ground like a fish, unable to move. Through his blurry vision, he could make out his arm and the hundreds of small needles protruding his flesh. The light caused them to nearly glow, like glow sticks, and yet, the blood dripping out of the wounds only added to their beauty. 

Wait blood?

Blood?

Heat clenching, Prompto couldn’t tear his eyes away as yes, blood was indeed coating his arm. Like some grotesque painting, it trailed down in mini rivers, bumping into the other needles then found a new path down his arm, only to cross paths with another line of blood until they became one. He felt the need to gag again. And he would have too until a cold hand grasped onto his arm, pushing the needles in his skin, causing his back to arch and his lungs to finally let out that scream.

“ Prompto! Shit! I’m so sorry!” “Noctis yelled, voice shaking.

Scream dying down, Prompto stared longingly at his best friend who was completely beside himself with worry. His heart swelled with happiness. Knowing his friend were here to help meant the pain can finally go away! It meant he could live!

“ Ignis! Gladio! Hurry the hell up!” he heard Noctis screaming, shaking the very ground underneath. 

Seconds later, much to the pleasure of the younger two, Ignis and Gladio literally skidded on their knees and came to a crashing halt when they reached the injured blond. Never in Prompto’s life had he seen the advisor look so pale.

Ignis spent no time in rummaging through his bag, adrenaline pumping through his blood to get his hands to move fast enough and grab a mixture of potions and antidotes. He opens the top of the potion with his teeth and pulled it away as it fizzed from the top. A smoky layer buzzed around the bottle until the wind carried it away.

His mind had screamed at him to shove the potion down the blonds throat? Yet another part of him battled with him to hold still and think. Would giving the potion actually make the matter better? Would it benefit him or make things drastically worse? If healed, the skin would heal around the needles, making them nearly impossible to be removed without the aid of a hospital, and Ignis wanted to state right now that that option would be a last resort.

He was ultimate stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Leaning down and keeping his eyes wide open, he cupped the blonds face and caressed the tear stained skin. “ Prompto, I know you are in pain, but I need you to listen to me and take deep breaths, alright?” Ignis begged, calm so as he asserted the situation.

His brain ran a mile a minute, trying to find the quickest was possible to alleviate the pain. He couldn’t possibly imagine the pain the boy was going through. It made him shiver just thinking about it. Getting closer, he gentle plucked his hand from the ground, inspecting the severity of the damaged and frowned. Little needles stuck to him at all sides. Sickening. All the while he looked, Prompto whimpered, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

“ I know it hurts , Prompto. I know it does, but I must have a look, otherwise I won’t be able to help you.” Ignis his peers, ruin his hand across the now sweaty forehead of the blond. The gesture worked wonderfully as he hiccupped painfully. At least we he wasn’t screaming.

Slowly lowering the limb, Ignis clicked his tongue. The damage was quiet bad. And they needed assistance, now. The needles were in too keep. If pulling out by hand, one by one, not only would it take too long, it would be excruciatingly painful to the patient and would cause both mental and scar damage.

Shit. They needed a higher power to save their blond friend. And fast.

With the flick of his wrist, Gladio glided over to his side, faithful and ready to assist. His amber eyes were bright, fearful but otherwise prepared for his duty. 

“ What do you need me to do, Ignis?"

“ I’m afraid these potions won’t do much in helping Prompto. Not if we want to keep him in one piece. “ he lamented to the shield. “ I need you to head back to Hammerhead and get help. I don’t care who you bring. This is a job we cannot do alone. “

Gladio smacked his knees, getting back up and gave the advisor a sharp look. “ Of course. I’ll be back as soon ass I can. Just make sure no monsters get too close. If they do, give me a call and I’ll come kick their asses.”

“ Oh course. Now, make haste!”

Not needing to be told twice, Gladio ran as fast as he could down the beaten path, dust flying up to ten feet into the air by the sheer power in his steps. With the shield gone, Ignis ducked back down and focused on the challenge at hand. He gave Noctis a reassuring nod, who had now grasped onto Prompto’s tight hand, not knowing what to do. His prince was at a loss.

Once again checking the bloodied arm, Ignis studied for any loose needles. He ghost his fingers over the barbs, testing them, but pulled back when Prompto let out a gurgled scream. Scares, he pulled back and tried to think of another plan. The idea of open wounds didn’t bode well with him. Thought the needles look snug within the skin, dust and bacteria can easily slip into his body, causing unnecessary infection. Again, another path he does not want to go down. The thought of a hospital bill was scary enough.

Deciding to leave his arm and gather around his chest seemed to be the better idea as the cavity was more fragile compared to the limb. He pried his eyes around the vest, and ever so carefully, started to tug at the clothing, biting down his lips when Prompto moaned in pain. As if the gods had mercy on their souls, a few hundred needles were lifted with the vest and with a strike of luck, leapt from the holder and fell to the dust below, still glittering alike. Ignis lifted the shirt and peered at the light skin and sighed with telefilm to find no needles being grumpy and kept themselves imbedded into his skin. Thankfully there were small red marks littering his stomach and nothing more.

Both he and Noctis sighed with relief. 

Next was the hip area. Sadly, only one side was spared while the other sported a few dozen needles. These ones for sure looked to be more painful as the skin was much thinner compared to ones stomach. Holding breath, Ignis tugged at a rather large need, hoping it would slid out of the skin no problem. No such luck. Prompto’s body reached to the touch and he cried out in pain, back arching while his hands shot out, moving about and slamming into the ground. 

“ Prompto! Stop! “ Noctis begged, hands hover over his chest, trying to stop the irrationally movement.

And he did, but not without letting out one last scream of frustration to the world. When done, he gave Ignis a watery look, hiccupping every few seconds. His eyes spoke a lengthy story of pain and sorrows.

“ I am deeply sorry for causing any pain to you Prompto. This should have never have happened to you. For that, I am sorry. But you must allow me to access your wounds. So please, bear with me. Gather you’re strength.

Prompto stared at Ignis for a long minute. He hated this. He hated it so much. And it upset him that he didn’t have the choice to choose his options. He had to sit there and wait for help, endure the pain and hopefully get back on his feet. And that terrified him to no end. What if Gladio couldn’t bring the help on time? Or what if they brought the wrong utensils to treat him? Where the barbs poisonous? 

Gods! Why was his brain challenging him? What was it’s purpose? Was it trying to force him to move about and cause more pain? Too many unwanted question filed through his head, as sorting themselves in a cabinet. Feeling like he was ready to pass out from the panic he had put on himself he failed to notice Ignis ‘ face near inched from his own. He did however feel the hand slapping the side of his face in an effort to keep him aware and awake.

Well. It worked.

“ Prompto, focus! We need you to stay awake. Got it?”

He blinked owlishly, trying to do just that, but his body felt so heavy, so out of sync like he was petrified. Had Ignis put a s on him or keep him from moving? If so, it was working magically as it numbed some parts, but not fully. He could still feel pain. From trying to be brave and swallow the pain as Ignis once again touched another particularly large needle around his hip area, all he could do was bite down on his lip from sobbing. 

Amidst the pain however, a gentle hand grasped his own, lacing fingers to weave together. Fearing the worst and ready to fight back against the force, once seeing his friend at his side, hurt and abandonment in his eyes did his vision become taken over by a new wave of tears.

“ N-noct! It h-hurts!”

Noctis leaned in closer, nose nearly touching his fluffy hair while he brushed his hand across the sweat matted forehead, frowning then it came back hot. Maybe from the heat or from potential fever. He repeated the action and smiled sadly to the blond. “ I know. But be strong, and Ignis will make you better. You’ll see. He ways knows what to do.”

Eyes concentrated on said advisor, he gulped as he watched Ignis work his hands over the needles, then started to pluck them out. His eyes were so concentrated, Noctis hadn’t seen this in years while he was in school. The determined looked he shared was awe inspiring. As long as Ignis knew what he was doing, then all will be well.

Between eyeing Ignis and keeping Prompto as calm as ever, it gave him a moment to really think about their agreement to this hunt. Sure they agreed to help Cindy and the garage, but why weren’t they smart enough to rest a day or so and come prepared? Not skip off without a thought like some party invitation! Gods! How stupid where they?

Also, where the hell were the Vortooth? Of course the day they look for them, they decision to hike somewhere else. And more importantly, why the hell was there a cactuar living in the middle of nowhere? Never had he known for them to wander out in these areas. Noctis folded his fists, shaking with rage. He promised, he would give the little rubber cactus a world of suffering for what he had done to his friend.

“ Your Highness!”

Noctis gasped, shocked at the harshness in Ignis’ voice. At first he believed all went to hell, but when he turned to the older man, he could see a phone thrust up against his ear, head turned to the plastic device and talking to someone. Only a few words were spoken until he tossed it to the ground and asset with checking Prompto’s wounds.

“ Your Highness, I need you to find a way to keep Prompto awake. Whatever was in those needles is beginning to paralyze him, rendering him to fall unconscious slowly. Do not fear, it is not a perinatal effect as it will pass , but I would like it for you to talk to him while I work, just to keep him awake. Gladio is on his way back as we speak, so we must make haste.” Ignis commanded, tone deep and forceful. He got back to work, fingers grasping onto a smaller needle and yanked it out. Blood spewed from the wound.

Nodding with new strength, Noctis bent over his friend and gave his sweaty and shaking friend his full attention, as if it hadn’t. His blue eyes were now closed, tightly shut to ride through the pain as Ignis diligently pulled out another needle from his hip. The tears had stopped fall now, which was a plus, but that meant he was more in tune with the rigid pain. When Prompto let out a breath moan, Noctis scooped up his hand and allowed the blond to squeeze as hard as he could. He would accept this pain with open arms.

“ Prompto, please bear with me a little longer. We would all like for this experience to be as painless as possible, and I will do everything in my power to do so. And in order for that, you must work with me and do as I say, alright?” He reassured the blond and leaned upward to pat the blond on the cheek as a sign of peace. Both smiled as Prompto leaned into the touch and shook his head in agreement.

“ I-ill t-try.”

Ignis ran the pad of his thumb across the cheek, sliding on the skin as a tear came crashing down. “ That is all I ask.”

Feeling the pressure weighing down on him, Ignis pulled back and turned to the hip once more. He placed ask hand on his lower calf while the other was placed on top a needle. Taking a deep breath, Ignis pulled on the needle and yanked it from the skin in one clean swipe. Prompto screamed, body now thrashing as the pain overtook his mind. They hushed and spoke kindly to him until he stopped his bodies violent shaking. It didn’t stop Ignis from pulling out more.

Through heaving breathes that made Prompto feel like his lungs were going to collapse, he squeeze Noctis’ hand harder that even he heard his friend wince in pain. He wanted to shatter bones at this point. It was a desire so bad to just let the pain leave his body. A few more needles were pulled out in quick succession, making Prompto with more on the dusty earth. Then Ignis stopped. Hands covered in a small amount of blood and poised around his mouth, deep in concentration clearly trying to find a better solution and help their youngest companion. 

“ I hate to say this, but unfortunately there isn’t much I can do at the moment without the proper tools and creative, not without causing anymore unnecessary pain. The chances of infection or other ailments is too great right now for me to take a chance. “ Ignis explained, shaking his head in disbelief. He struggled with the idea of leaving it here, but what other options did he have?

“ Then why do we do?” Noctis asked, voice shaking.  
Ignis sighed. He quickly wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted the glasses that were slowly falling down the bridge of his noes. Once settled against his skin, he leaned over, face overtop Prompto’s, monitoring his breathing and checking his pupils.

“We must wait. He have no other option.”

Silence filled the dessert air. Noctis bit his lip, teeth sinking into the plump flesh until the taste of iron filled his mouth. He didn’t like that news. It was horrible. How long was he going to be forced to wait and watch his friend be in agonizing pain for? Was this their punishment for something they did? Where the gods mad at him? Why was a Prompto being punished and not him? They needed help, so why can’t Gladio get here fast enough?!

“Gladio! Quickly! We need tour help, now!

Speak of the freaking devil!

Noctis snapped his head back, slamming his loose hand to the ground and looked to the distance, and to his luck , saw Gladio running up the path along with Cindy, who was running just as fast as Gladio, even in those heels while she carried a large backpack strapped around her thin shoulders. Talks was also with them, a few feet behind, but he too carried another supply bag.

Yes! The help they needed was finally here!

Gladio made it to them first and flashed them all a worried smile then down to the blond where that smile left quickly. He looked at the blond, then to the blood. Cindy however slammed onto his knees she moment she reached them, her bag going down with her. She was quick to look at the damage , and that made her eyes sparkle with tears.

“ Gladio told us what happened! We came as fast as we could! I brought Takka with me because he has medical knowledge. I know he’ll come in handy.” She added, keeping her voice firm and professional as she opened the bag and started pulling out equipment one would see at a hospital.

It amazed the party to see what kind of medical training they really had out here. And Takka, as quiet and shy as he was, he was quick to snap on some gloves and pulled out a set of tweezers.

The tool gleaned in the light. At This Prompto whimpered, squirming at the sight. His heart picked up, pumping ferociously, breath coming out in heated gasped. They all notices his anxiety, but it was Cindy who coddled him first. She brushed her slender fingers in his matted hair, smoothing the locks and eventually steeling the blonds attention away from the tools and into her beautiful eyes. Captivated by her beauty, Prompto never looked away, in fact, he tried to stare into her deeper.

The desire to lean forward and touch her was becoming a problem. To feel her skin on his, not in a sexual way, but just to make him feel something other than pain. He wanted it so bad, and yet, his body refused to move from the ground.

“Hey sugar,how ya feeling? I’ve been told you had a bit of a stumble.” she asked trying to distract the blond from the pain. He just couldn’t. Not when his body felt numb and his eyes were hazing over, no longer keeping his gaze on her. They fluttered with exhaustion. 

“Prompto?” she asked, her voiced filled with worry from the lack of responce,catching the attention of everyone else. Ignis grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse, digging his finger into the thin skin. Gladio proceeded to help Takka get everything he would need and Noctis held on tighter to his other hand, alarmed at the hand not squeezing back. 

He moaned weakly. It was too much.

The mechanic inched her way closer and payed his round cheek non too gently, hoping the sharp sting would rouse him from his eventual unconsciousness. It worked as Prompto moaned and looked back to her with glassy eyes.

“C-cindy..?” he croaked, voice weak and strained.  
Deep within her heart, Cindy wished she could lower held self down and kiss him. Her heart was never settled on any man, and yet, hearing his voice, calling her name like he was on his deathbed gave her the worst shivers. She gave him a smile and cupped his cheeks, hands running over the smooth skin.

“ Hey hun. It’s great to see ya still kicking. You think you can do so for a little longer? That would be mighty nice of ya.”

Prompto didn’t reply to her request and let out another moan. His eyes closed as he focused on the soft and loving touch of her hand, literally melting like a cat. The gentle strokes put him into a trance like state. The others watched in pure amazement at how easy Cindy was able to keep Prompto calm and quiet like she had a firm grip on his soul, commanding it. The blond had leaned into the touch, the gentle strokes doing wonders.

Back to the job at hand, Takka wandered over to the injured teen, tweezers in hand. “ You might want to hold him down or something. I’ll do my best to be gentle, but this will hurt.”

They all shuddered, though it was Cindy who spoke up first. “ Can’t you give him something to help with the pain? There has to be something we have for that in the bag.”

“Unfortunately not. We must work quickly. Potion and other curatives will do more harm that good I’m afraid. If so, the damage could become severe, thus resulting to be taken to a hospital to be surgically removed. These must be taken out quickly here.” Ignis advised, stepping over and sat himself by Prompto’s head, getting ready for what must come.

The shift caused Prompto to open his eyes, pulps dilating as he shook. He could feel the stares of the others on him, all bearing down, judging , and it made him panic. By the stance they all had, he knew they were getting ready, and so should he, but he was terrified. A long shuddering breath escaped his mouth as tears bloomed again, knowing pain was right around the corner. He quivered, shaking limbs and all, but that cane to a halt when Gladio leaned over, blocking the sun and placed a hand against his shoulder, forcefully keeping him on the ground. They knew he would struggle, and rightfully so. It was the bodies natural instinct to run away from pain.

He didn’t want this.

A small cloth was dabbed at his forehead, taking away the beads of sweat that peppered his face. He didn’t like the feeling on the old cloth snagging against his hair and the odd needle that got caught in his blond locks, thankfully not stabbing inside his skull. Still, above him, their stuffing scared him. He whimpered.

“ Its alright, Prompto. Just breath. In and out and it will all be over. I promise.” He could hear Ignis’ accented voice say. It was rich and deep, but did little to actually help calm him down. He didn’t want to wait. The suspense was killing him.

“Ju-just do i-it!” He whimpered, trying to keep his voice level. But gods he must have sounded so pathetic. He had a good reason though, he guessed.

They all looked at each other, eyes shifting to the next as their eyes said it all, not knowing what to say. They all felt bad, like, really bad for having to inflict such pain for a heart filled person, someone who always made them laugh and happy and yet, here they were doing the opposite, only causing hurt and pain. There was no choice. But the sooner the better. 

With a simple nod from Ignis, they got into position, Takka went to the blonds hips, having seen the large needles from before. He lowered the tweezers and placed it over a needle. He nodded at the others,signaling them all to be ready. When given the ok, he gripped a needle and started to pull. Prompto immediately let out a cry, mouth fitfully opening and closing to keep himself from screaming. His back arched at the pain, but was pushed down hard by Gladio. 

Tears traveled down his cheeks in masses, but they were brushed away quickly by Cindy, who was whispering calmly to him in hopes of drawing his attention away from the pain. Hoping her calm and loving voice would reach him, it had no effect. He cried out again as a needle was pulled out and gripped Noctis’ hand hard, to the point his nails actually dug into the skin, leaving small bloody lines. The raven hissed in pain, but remained still, taking all he could.

Whimpers and cries only intensified the more needles were taken out. Another grew when the needle was yanked out of his skin, blood filling the empty space and sliding down his skin. Ignis soaked a cloth with disinfectant and whipped the blood away softly, trying to be careful of the other needles imbedded in the soft flesh. 

Takka , skillful and ever so quiet, didn’t waste anytime going for another large needle and pulled. Once again, the others held the sobbing blond down as he tried pushing the other away from his hip. Gladio held his shoulders firmly, eyes never leaving the blonds.Takka didn’t hesitate as he pulled on another one, this one as deep as the last.The needle came out just as fast with an extra tug, blood following after. Everyone flinched as the sobbing increased, shattering all hearts within a few feet. Cindy reached over and cupped Prompto’s face. She was close to tears herself, inflicted with the work injury to a wonderful person she had seen like a long time. How could anything like this happen to such a sweet boy like him? 

“Its ok, hun. Everything will be ok. You’ll see.” She whispered, continent to pat his cheek and looking down into his blue eyes. 

Prompto stopped his cries out of exhaustion, chest heaved with breath, throat sore to the point of losing his voice. His face was so pale to the point even his freckles started to vanish from his face. His once blue eyes were bloodshot and she was afraid he was going to pass out at any moment. She kept wiping at his forehead that never ended it’s production of sweat. Jus when she wiped it away, and few beads took their place, repeating the endless cycle.

“C-cindy…” he moaned breathlessly. Talking took too much energy out of him.

“That’s right hun. I’m right here. Keep talking, ya hear?” She pleased, continuing to stroke her thumb across his cheek while her other hand brushed away the sweat covered bangs from his face with not the cloth this time, but with the back of her hand. Upon the touch, she wanted to gasp out when her fingers delicately danced over his burning forehead. The poor boy was on fire.

“Ignis! He’s burning up!” she gasped out,head snapping to the advisor. Ignis slipped a hand and rested it over the skin. Just as Cindy had said, the skin was hot to the touch. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

“ Miss Cindy is right. This cannot go on for much longer. We must head back to Hammerhead. It’s too dangerous to continue this way.” He looked back down at the blond, who eyes were clouded over, breath coming out in gasps. “ There are simply too many needles to pull them out one by one. Being subjtted to this amount of pain for this long is only asking for trouble. And not to mention the amount of blood he has lost. Any more and I fear it might be too late.”

Understanding in full, Takka paused for a moment, taking the information in. “ But how are we going to move him? Any slight movement will shift the needles and cause more pain. We don’t have much of a choice.”

Everyone was quiet. No one really knowing what to best course of action would be. Pulling each needle out one by one would put too much strain of the younger man, sending his body into shock, or loss of blood, resulting in death. And by the gods they were not going to let that happen. But the choice of heading back to Hammerhead was also risky. The shift could make the needle dig further into his skin, damaging nerves and muscles, or even pierce bones.But they needed to decide quickly, or nature will take the life of a very dear person.

Ignis gripped the cloth once more and brushed it against the sweating forehead. The blond let out a long moan, trying his best to keep his eyes opened, but simple didn’t have to strength to do so.

" Prompto, I need you to stay awake for me,ok? “

Prompto tried, but they shut immediately. Everything hurt. He wanted to sleep and not feel the constant pain that covered every inch of his body.He wanted the pain to stop! He started crying again. These tears spelled out pain and frustration. It was all his body was capable of doing at the moment. He was so angry. Angry at himself for being so stupid! How did he not know what a stupid cactus monster looked like? This whole mess could have been prevented if he had just used his brain for once in his life.

He was so lost in his mind being angry with himself, he didn’t hear the first few worried cries of his friend until he receives a slap to the face. He snapped his eyes opened and was inches away from his best friends face.

“Prom… “ Noctis whispered, blue eyes shaking in their sockets, glistening wet. “ I need you to look at me ok? And at nothing else. Just me.”

What? 

Why? What was he talking about? Why did the way he say that sounded all kinds of wrong?

Without any warning, many hands grabbed at his hips and pulled. It was all so quick, that he couldn’t register the pain until moments later. His vision when black around the edges as he yelped. When the pain finally registered, he screamed.

“Stop! Please stop!” he cried, trying to fight back against Gladio who still held him down. Never in his life did he have the though to chimp down on Gladio’s hand, and yet, here he was, trying to do just that. Too bad there where others preventing him from doing so.

His hips burned. The wet sensation he was all too familiar with that was rolling down his hips made him want to vomit. He knew it was blood, as he was losing it fast. It just never seemed to stop now, like and endless supply. Too bad he was running out. He just wanted this all to stop. To go back to the previous day and have a care free night with the guys. 

Never this.

The others thought the same. Noctis was beside himself, keeping back the sobs that wants led to be relased. He was trying so damned hard to keep them at bay, but it was hard, so hard while acting his friend suffer in the worst ways imaginable.

“ I’m sorry Prompto. ..” Noctis whimpered as his voice cracked.

The words were never heard as Prompto fought back. His body was done. Through and through so he clawed at Ignis, short nails becoming sharp as he sipped ay the advisor who went for another needle. He took another swipe, and a pang of happiness filled his chest when he hit his mark and scratched the advisor across the back of his hand, making him jump.

Before Ignis could even respond to the attack, Gladio came back down and pushed back on his shoulders, but the blond wasn’t having it. He sunk his nails deep into the shields forearms till blood was drawn. Noctis could only sit in shock at the actions of his friend. They were just trying to help! Why was he fighting back like they where the bad guys?

“Your Highness! Focus! I need you to do something for me.” Ignis asked, assisting Takka on holding the blonds legs from kicking while Gladio hand his arms pinned down. 

Noctis pulled away, thrusting his hands to his chest nervously and looked at his advisor, hoping to the gods that it would help the situation in any way. The sight was too painful to watch. And to be frank, he was done.

“Yeah? What is it?"

“ I want you to use a sleeping spell on Prompto. There is almost nothing we can do for him if we don’t get to town. Putting him to sleep will be the best option at this point.”

A sleeping spell? That was a brilliant idea! Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner? Noctis wanted to smack himself for being so dense. This whole denarius would have been reduced if he actually used his brain and his magical powers for once. Well, time to step up and be a prince!

Magic is still quite new to him, as he never really got any training with it back home due to his father either being too busy, or the council was afraid of him setting fire to another room. Who’s to say. But he’s ready to do this. A sleeping spell should be easy. He nodded to ignis, letting him know he would. He bent down in front of Prompto, cupping his face.

“Hey Prom. How you feeling now?” he spoke softly, making sure Prompto once again only focused on him.  
“ E-everything hurts. “ Prompto cried, taking sharp breaths. 

“ I know. But I’m going to help you. Make all the pain go away and you’ll be back to your photography self. I need you to relax ok?” he said calmly, voice becoming a little higher than a whisper and slowly carassed his friends cheek. “ I need you to close your eyes and breath deep. Don’t focus on the pain. Close your eyes and think of something happy. Something that makes you feel at peace.”

Prompto closed his eyes as instructed and allowed his mind to close. Think of something that makes him feel at peace? Well, there were many things. Like Chocobo’s and his live for photography and other animals. Cindy. These all made him happy. And so he did.

Once Prompto gave a sigh like sound, Noctis got to work. He raised his hand over Prompto’s forehead while the other went south and hovered above his chest. Closing his own eyes, he concentrated on gathering his magic. Pulling from the crystal was not easy, but he tried anyways. The crystal heard his plea and showered him in light. His arms glowed, a brilliant blue ay the tips of his fingers as his mana stores in great waves around him, then down to the body he was treating, showering the blond in a bath of light.

A gasp of amazement shouted them, more so the two natives to Fiscal as their first encounter with magic was being preformed right before their eyes. Cindy sat on her knees, arms splayed before her as her eyes went wide in shock as the two were covered in a sheen of blue. Takka stood above them, confused and awe struck.

Noctis focused on his magic, their gaze and support never reached him as he worked. He focused on his hands and kept them in place. He felt Prompto’s breathing start from being quick and hyper to the now slow and rhythmic. He took a long breath himself, filling his lungs with needed oxygen when he felt a bead of sweat dribble down his forehead.

“ Careful Your Highness. Don’t overdue it.” He could hear the faint voice of Ignis beside him, keeping an careful eye on him and making sure he didn’t go too far and make himself pass out. Because that’s what they need. Two unconscious people to fret about.

Beneath his fingers, he could feel this friends chest raised and fall with steady breaths. He opened his eyes, feeling a wave of exhaustion flow through him. But below him he could make out the peaceful look in Prompto’s face. Not fully asleep, he pressed on and allowed his magic to work wonders.

Cindy had approached again, sitting in her knees and patting his head, over and over. The soft touch soothing him, and helping him relax. Takka and Gladio had backed off, but ready to step up and help if the time permitted. Ignis was still perched beside him, watching him more so than Promoto and made sure he didn’t go over board on his magic. But really, besides being slightly tired, he felt fine. 

This happened for a few more minutes. They were respectfully quiet and gave him the required room to work. But even he couldn’t go on forever. His mana was depleted, body growing weak by the second as magic poured from hid hands. He leaned forward and gave out a breathy moan when a hand shot out and gripped hid shoulder. At the touch, his eyes snapped open to come face to face with his advisor.

“ You may stop now Your Highness. You have done all you can , for now.”

Noctis nodded and released a sigh. Even that took a bit of his energy. Piling away, he could now see clearly that Prompto was indeed asleep his eyes were closed softly, not in pain and his breathing was even and safe. He was safe.

“ Wow! That was mighty incredible, Your Highness!” Cindy praised and patted Noctis on the back. He blushed. 

“ Indeed. I have never seen anyone perform magic before. And what I saw now will forever be held in high regards! “ Takka added, he too patted Noctis on the back, but rather hard, not knowing his own strength. 

The blushing intensified as more praises were sent his way by the two. Ignis and Gladio remained silent, but showered Jim with smiles. They had seen him do magic on numerous occasions, so this was nothing new. 

Slowly, with the help of his shield, he was helped to his feet. At first he almost fell back to the ground bit his shield held sting and kept him up until he could hold his own. He never readied just how magic he used until that very moment, when he wanted nothing more than to melt into the shade and sleep. Ignis must have seen it in full as he guided over and held him by the shoulders, taking Gladio’s position. 

“ Careful Your Highness. Take a moment to breath and relax.”

And relax he will. He stood patiently, letting hid magic restore and watched as Takka and Cindy, with the help of Ignis gentle place Prompto within Gladio’s waiting hands. The needles he could see in his wavering vision sparkled in the light. Not a whole lot where left. They worked quite well to get as many as the could out. And yet, it wasn’t enough. He watched with waited breath as Prompto’s didn’t so much as stir with all the movement. It mad him happy knowing the pain was over, but it scared him to death to see the blind pale and lifeless.

“ Ignis…” He breathed, feeling a tad light headed.  
Ignis held the prince tighter as he saw the prince turn a shade paler. “ Yes your Highness? Is everything alright?”

No, but it will be. Gladio left them, rushing down the path and back to civilization while he and Ignis stood there. He felt like a failure. 

“ Will Prompto be ok?”

Hearing the sadness laced within the princes voice, Ignis came to see a lone tear spring into his eye. He patted the younger on the back, thumping hard as he always enjoyed. A hurting heart was just starting to heal, and with the treatment of his friend , there was no doubt it would be repaired, just like Prompto.

“ Prompto is a strong lad. He will be ok. Something as trivial like this won’t take him down. With proper rest and are, I have no doubt in my mind he will make a full recovery. I promise.”

Knowing full well Ignis could not promise such a task, the words still helped. It made him smile, even when Gladio was a black spec in the distance. He knew Prompto would be ok. He just knew it.

Looking up to the sky, Noctis blinked through a teary smile as the sky reminded him of the same shade carried deep within Prompto’s eyes. The stunningly baby blue that pierced through any dark path. He just hoped he would see it another day. He suddenly felt so lost. 

“ I hope so...”

 

 

\--

 

 

Everything hurt when Prompto came to. Not a sharp pain but a dull sting like Gladio had given him a few thumps during training or something. Not really to fully come to terms as to why the pain was even there to beguile with, he forced his heavy eyes open, bewildered to why the task was so hard. He tried again, wore force put into his task and immediately regretted doing so. A lamp, just placed to his side on a small table blinded him, sending a hiss rumbling through his throat. He moved his arm across his face to shield his poor eyes from the attack, but he groaned in pain as his arm burned.

Groaning again, more so with his entire upper body riddled with pain, he eyed himself, scanning until he gasped, shocked to see his limbs wrapped up tightly from his waist to his shoulders . His arms looked worse, wrapped thicker, accompanied with small red dots of blood to accommodate the white wrapping.  
What happened?

He wracked his brain for an answer. Nothing came up. He was do fogged up that he honestly couldn’t even remember the last few days, or if those few days even happened. Did this happen today? Yesterday? A week ago? Who’s to say.

Lowering his arms onto the plush bed, Prompto peered about the room, hoping to find answers. First and foremost, the room he was placed In was dark. The curtains were closed, shielding from the string rays of light outside. They still creeped from under with little effort. The bed he rested in was large, twice the size of the beds they normally got at the hotels. It was comfy and warm, filling him with the perfect comfort. Above him were soft blankets, and below he rested on a wider full mattress and fluffy pillows cushioned his head, perfect like a cloud. And that cloud wasn’t alone, aside from its gift from the gods, the voice of a goddess, an angelic being voiced called out to him.

Angelic voice? Huh?

Thinking he had official got crazy or lost consciousness, Prompto looked towards the door to where the sound came from and felt his heart literally skip a beat when he saw Cindy standing at the foot of the door, gloveless hand resting on the pale wood, green eyes wide as ever as she looked at him.

“Prompto?” she finally gasped, taken out of her stupor and rushed over to the bed.

Her feet pounded on the carpeted floor, the bottom of the long short she now sported swished as she moved. She made it to the bed in record time and slammed both hands onto the bed, smiling down at him then planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. When she pulled back, Prompto went beet red. No, screw that! Ifrit red! The redest of red one could be!

Was he dying? He thinks he’s dying  
.  
He stuttered, mouth opening and closing stupidly. His eyes shook, looking between the wall and Cindy who was now giggling, cheeks slightly pink and flushed, only adding to her youth and proclaim her the goddess in Prompto’s eyes. Her short blond hair bobbed with each giggle jiggling so beautifully.

Yep. He was in heaven.

“Hey Cindy. “ he croaked, but stored at once.  
By the gods he sounded terrible, like a smoker who smoked at least ten packs a day. Give or take. It almost hurt to talk. His throat was dry and raw as if rubbed for an hour or two with sand paper. That must have been it!

He tried coughing to clear his throat, but it only made it worse. His body spasmed, jolted with such pressure his chest felt like caving in. After the first few coughs, the pressure became too much and he entered a cough fit. It happened so fast that he didn’t even know how to breath properly with causing another cough to tickle his throat. His poor lungs.

Amidst his fit, he never even realised Cindy had hoisted his body upward, leaving the soft confines of the pillow held him up, pp keeping his airway open fully and thumped on his back, bringing him back to his senses. Her eyes watered with concern, and as much as Prompto hated the idea for worrying the ones he loves, he lived it all the same. Her touch, the hand working it’s way up and down his spine then a good thump in between his shoulder blades. It almost made him want to stop his coughing and attack her with kisses  
.  
Almost. The mechanic would not want to be passionately kissed by him in this mess. Not when he probably looked and smelt like a garage bin. When his fit finally came to a halt, he was left gasping for breath, tears pickled at the corner of his eyes from exertion. His poor lungs, they were so weak they rattled. He held his side and messaged the area in apology.

” Ugh...never again.”

“ I sure expect you to keep those words close. That was too scary to even begin. You scared us all quite a bit, sugar.” Cindy said in a hushed tone, loose on her tongue. 

No holding back, he lend forward, hands pushing her chest upward and planted another kiss on his forehead. Again, Prompto lit up, blushing like mad and ready to pass out in the arms of the girl of his dreams. 

“What happened? “ He asked, finally getting a hold of himself.

Cindy pulled away, fixed her dress and sat on the empty space on the bed. She grabbed a stray piece of hair and twirled it around a finger, trying to lessen her worries. “ It was a right mess. You were attacked by a Cactuar, hun. You were injured something fierce. “

Prompto’s eyes widened. Was that what happened? He’s still having a hard time remembering, but if that was the case, maybe it was best to forget.

“ You were injured quite seriously Prompto. The worst attack I have ever seen. They pulled well over two hundred needles from your body.” She added, trying to keep her tears at bay. The finer twirling in her hair twirled faster. “ It was so hard to see you so hurt. We tried helping, but it only made it worse. I’m sorry. I...we waited some time for you to wake up. But I’m so glad your ok now.” She cried, releasing her finger from her hair and grabbed his hands, cupping them within hers. They smiled at each other. They could want nothing more.

Love bloomed between the two releasing a new spark that was waiting for ignition. For some time, had been dreaming of the day Cindy would finally fall for him, and start that relationship he wanted, he was being granted that wish with open arms, and firm kisses, so to speak. The idea that Cindy had cared for him, probably sat by his side and waited for him was all he needed to understand. Nothing else could matter unless it was their blossoming love. Truly he was the girl for him.

“Thanks Cindy. You have no idea how much that means to me.” He whispered, taking his hand out of the warm confinement of Cindy’s embrace and lifted a shaky finger across her milky skin, caressing the soft skin like he had always wanted to do.

Cindy took a hold of this hand and rested it against her face and shook her head. Blond locks bounced side to side, accenting her beautiful green eyes. Even she started to blush, matching her light link shirt. “Think nothing of it,hun. “

They stared at each other for a moment, both stunned by the heat of the moment. The mood was set, feelings right and their bodies ready for the next step. They leaned forward, faces getting closer, noses nearly touching, eyes about to close and seal the deal. All would have been well to until they heard a particular loud and rude cough from behind, startling them both and flinging away from one another and looked to the offending sound where Noctis, Ignis and Gladio hung by the door, smug as hell.

“ Hey! Don’t let us ruin the show! Carry on, Princess!” Gladio smirked, holding back his bought of laughter. 

He would have continued to pester the couple more until Noctis smacked Gladio in the ribs and ducked underneath his beefy arms and dashed for the bed, literally tossing his body into the air and onto the screaming blond. Hands wrapped around in an iron grip, squeezing the very lungs from Prompto’s lungs. He yelped, or tried to, but the process of getting air in was next to impossible. 

“Prom!”

“UGH! ! Noct! What the hell! That hurts!” Prompto croaked, mouth open and ready to scream if need be. 

He squirmed about, trying his best to escape the terrifying clutched is his friends death grip. Thankfully Ignis, always being the saviour, came forward and pulled the prince off of him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him off. He gasped for breath at sweet freedom. 

Cindy, having jumped off the bed before Noctis came bustling through had laughed With glee as she watched the childish display. She held her stomach, fingers grasping her loose shirt to keep herself to ether. She always did find the relationship between the boys to be something special. She had never seen such a close bond. And to see it up and personal made it more special.

Noctis rubbed at his head and blushed with embarrassment while everyone looked at him. “ Sorry Prom. I could contain myself. I was just really worried. “

“ Yes. We all were.” Ignis butted in, giving the prince a soft pat on the head before strolling over the last few feet to the bed and rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. “ You had us worried Prompto. I won’t lie. But it pleases me to see you awake.”

Prompto smiled back to the advisor, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Thanks Ignis.”

“ You will be thanking me more in a moment. Please excuse me” He chuckled lightly and left the spot beside the bed. Prompto gave him a confused look as he watched him leave the room, only to reappear moments later holding a cup full of purple liquid and presented it to him. “ A potion, for the pain.”

Oh gods yes! A potion! A wonderful, beautiful potion! He really needed one. Sure he didn’t feel like dying, but the aches and dull whips of pain was getting old fast. He just wanted to down a potion and wait as it did it’s job.

With the help of Ignis, who placed his hand on the bottom if the cup, Prompto chugged the entire cup in a few seconds. He nearly sighed in contend as he felt it slide down his throat, warming his inside as it made contact with his stomach. Like magic, his body instantly started to heal from the effects of the magic. His arms and legs no longer throbbed. Now, he was able to move his limbs pain free, though he felt heavy, muscles needing a bit more time to heal. His hip didn’t burn, and his eyes didn’t feel like they were to melt out of his skull. To the final conclusion, he felt like a normal human being.

Cup empty and taken away from his mouth, Prompto licked his lips, getting the last of the potion in his body and sighed with relief. He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes, feeling in pure bliss. 

“ Thanks again Ignis.”

“My pleasure.”

The room grew quiet, words not needed to be exchanges as they all watched the blond give into a peaceful rest. Noctis remained on the bed and drew closer. Ignis stood by the side, watching for any signs of pain, lest he grab another potion. Gladio stood close by the door, back up against the wall with arms crossed over, guarding the party like always.

But Cindy. Cindy stood off by the window, slowly moving herself away until a beam of warm light hot her ankles. Surprised by the sudden heat, she turned to face the window hidden behind the thick curtains and opened it an inch. She looked out to the Duscaen world. The sun was setting, painting the sky a pallet of pinks and oranges. With the time of day clicking in her head, she clasped her hands behind her back and skipped over to the door. The boys watched her with confusion as she got closer to the exit.

“ Alright boys, I think it’s about time I skedaddle and finish up the car. I know you boys would want to leave as soon as possible.” She chirped, voice chipper as usual. 

Prompto gave her a look of abandonment. Why would she go? He didn’t want her to go. Not yet. Not ever. But she was right. The car needed to be fixed, or they could never go forward. They would be stick here forever. Not that it’s a bad idea actually, but they were on a mission, and that mission demand they continue on their journey. He never realised he was frowning so intensely until he heard her giggling, which was music to his ears.

“ Don’t be sad, Prompto. I’m not that far away. You say a word and I’ll be there, just say it! Now, I must go, papa must be so mad by me not doing my fair share of work for the past bit. No worries. I’ll get the old girl working for ya no problem. It’s good to see ya up and about, Prompto.” She winked and blew him a seductive kiss. Before anyone could speak and ruin the moment, she fleet the room, skipping down the old wooden staircase and left a awkward silence between the guys.

“ Holy fuck. You two would make some great blond babies.” Gladio approved, flashing the blond a devilish grin and a thumbs up.

If Prompto couldn’t believe someone could die from sheer embarrassment, he believed it now. Gods! Now the teasing was never going to end! Noctis maybe. Ignks, not so much as a chance. But Gladio? Gladio was never going to live this down. The lug of a man loves this kind of crap. He would probably stalk them while on dates or just spending time together at the garage. Then he would try to force out information or what to know when they start having sex!

No!

Prompto squeaked, matching a baby chocobo and reached for the covers, dragged them over and tossed them above his head, hoping now he can melt into the material, never to be seen again. He was hot, so very hot that sweat beaded all around his body. His entire face was red, including his ears. He was a dead man walking.

A sudden smack to his back jolted him into reality as he yelped out more in surprise than pain. He never expected the hit, therefore tossing the blankets back to their place and glared at the shield whom. Was laughing up a storm, shaking the very foundations of the building.

“ Oh, come on kid. You know I’m only playing with ya.”

All Prompto could do was roll his eyes and pout, cheeks swelling in annoyance. “ Yeah. I bet you are.”

“But seriously thought. It’s good to see you doing ok.” He smiled and patted the soft golden tiffs of hair, smoothing them down against his scalp. Prompto almost purred at the head massage he was getting. It was always his favorite.

“Thanks big guy.”

Gladio ruined the moment by ruffling his hair, laughing all the while as Prompto cursed at the shield. He threw his hands out, clawing at the man with a vengeance. How dare he ruin the blissful moment, not once, but twice now, in the span of a few minutes!

Hissing and fighting with the bigger man, Ignis intervened, putting an end to the abuse the blond was receive by giving Gladio the worse glare he could produce. It worked as the shield backed off, hands in surrender. 

“ Alright gentlemen, enough play. Now that Prompto is awake and alert, I think it would be best if we get a good night’s sleep. No more stress, and no more worries.” He a dressed the others in the room, tucking the blankets securely around Prompto’s waist. “ We don’t have much of an option as the car is still getting fixed, so why not take this time to relax and focus letting Prompto rest?”

Nods were given in response. No one had any objections. Good too, because Ignis was tried and was not having any bullshit tonight. All was well.

“ Ok, but I want to sleep In here tonight. “ Noctis said as he started climbing into the bed beside Prompto. He leaned into the other pillow, rubbing his face along the smooth material.

“ Your Highness I cannot allow you to do so. You have your own bed given to you.” Ignis began, voice tight in his throat, ready for a backtalk but was cut off by Gladio.

“Just let them sleep together. It’s not worth fighting back, otherwise Princess will start kicking and screaming. Besides, If anything happens, Noctis will tell us.” Gladio said, rolling his eyes playfully knowing full well Noctis was going to sleep here tonight, no matter how many times Ignis fought otherwise.

Ignis hesitated, but figured it would be easier to monitor the blond. With a sigh, he agreed. He quickly checked Prompto’s temperature and touched various parts of his body, checking for any pain. Not a single peep come from the blonds mouth. With a huff of agreement, and satisfied with the potion working bits magic, he gave a simple pat on his head said goodnight to the two and headed out the door, Gladio right behind him and closed the door with a soft click  
.  
The room turned dark again, leaving both he and Noctis alone in the room. It was a nice thought, a thought that brought him back to the many hotels and the days they spent under the stars in the tent. Cramped for sure, bur he still felt safe being close to his friends inside the thin protection. 

With the promise of sleep just an inch away, he made himself comfortable on the pillows. The blankets already wrapped around his body warmed him up. He could hear Noctis doing to the same thing beside him, digging under the blankets and tossing it around it came up to his shoulders and sighing as he got situated in the bed.

Exhaustion pulled at Prompto from all sides, weighing him down like a sack of bricks. Sleep was well within his grasp, and he knew sleep was be good to him tonight. He was nodding off, mind on the edge of consciousness until his body jolted awake by a hand softly grasping his arm and gave it a light squeeze.

“Prom?”

He opened his eyes, feeling more awake and turned to look at his friend. “ Yeah?”

“ Are you feeling ok? You’re not in any pain at all?” Noctis asked with a hint of hesitation, uncertain if he should be asking. 

Prompto smiled and nodded, hair tugging on the pillowcase.

“ Yes Noct. I’m fine. Just really, really tired. This boy needs a nap.”

Noctis hummed, ok with his reply and held onto his arm tighter. Not painful though, but firm and a gesture he was all too familiar with. Nights in the tent resulted like this a lot. 

“ Ok. Glad to hear it. But Prompto, don’t do anything like that again. Next time we do a hunt, we all need to stick together. No wandering off in smaller parties. It’s why we fight as a team. And so we will go as a team.”

“ Noct. I agree. But something things we can’t avoid.” Prompto muttered, blinking tiredly.

“ I know. Not every hunt we do will require us all to be together, but for the time being, we should. That Cactuar could have killed you , prom” Noctis lamented, body shaking as the memories came back into place. His heart lurched. “ I couldn’t bear to see you, or Ignis or Gladio be put into that position. It must have been so painful. And lonely.

It was, or so he remembers. But he dosent. And to he frank, Prompto wouldn’t like to see them in the position either. But the past is in the past. He has been healed, and everyone was now safe. They no longer needed to worry about their party losing a member. His friend were by his side, and the live of his life was opening up to him in ways he couldn’t comprehend.

He chuckled, catching the attention of his bedside friend. “ I couldn’t bear to see you guys like that either, but I will Promise you know , Noct, the second I catch wif of a Cactuar in the area, I am gone. I’ll run a mile away if I can. I don’t want to live through that again. I promise.”

Noctis chuckled as well, glad for the perfect answer. Just thinking about those squishy green beasts put him on edge. And here he thought they were harmless.

Nope.

A small yawn was heard from his side and he turned to Prompto, who was now pressing a hand up to his mouth, stifling said attack of yawns. Tapping the blond lightly on the shoulder, catching his attention.

“ Ok, time to sleep. I can take the hint.”

Prompto nodded sleepily, eyes drooping. Exhaustion pulled him even deeper. “ Good. I wanna sleep for a month.”

Allowing just that, Noctis rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, ready for a good night’s sleep fo the first time in a while. With the revival of his freed, he could finally sleep easy.

“Alright. See ya tomorrow, Prom.”

“ Yeah. See ya tomorrow. “ he murmured back, drifting into a peaceful sleep, excited to be greeted by the new day, his friends and the girl of his waking dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. If there is anyway I could improve, please let me know!  
> Thanks!


End file.
